


one plus one

by uinnnan



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uinnnan/pseuds/uinnnan





	one plus one

  
  
  
  
  
第一个孩子是miyo，取这个是因为觉得发音有意思。全圆佑说定这个名字之后文俊辉坐床上独自发懵思索喵了快三分钟，等他反应过来全圆佑已经拿着录音笔在旁边笑得直不起腰。  
  
因为是女孩，两位爸爸没什么经验，只好闷着头翻书看看能不能套所谓公式，行不通后就故作镇定，小声嘟囔着问女孩要怎么养，衣服要买有草莓图案的吗？  
  
不巧的是miyo从小跟别的小女孩不同，有意识后不怎么喜欢穿裙子，理由是觉得太长了容易脏，坐沙地堆城堡不方便；太短了就是会莫名其妙不好意思。偏偏她在幼儿园过儿童节，需要集体上台穿裙子表演舞蹈。当每个小女孩都迫不及待想套上新花裙的时候，只有miyo觉得烦恼，甚至连幼儿园也不想上。  
  
她在家里闹，当着文俊辉的面把老师发下来的新裙子踢得远远的，坐在地上捂眼睛假哭。  
  
这种时候指望不上全圆佑，文俊辉捡起裙子蹲下来跟她讲：“小女孩穿裙子多好看呐，漂亮的女孩子都喜欢穿裙子。”  
  
miyo不服气，嘟着嘴说：“不穿裙子我也漂亮，爸爸也漂亮，为什么爸爸不穿裙子？”  
  
文俊辉被她绕进去过几次，学聪明了就跟她胡扯说：“好，等圆佑爸爸回来我让他穿给你看。”  
  
“不行不行，圆佑爸爸多忙，每次回来都很晚，我要看你穿，我要看你穿。”  
  
“你的裙子太小了，我可穿不上。”  
  
“那就让圆佑爸爸去买！他会同意的，你穿的话我就试试，不然的话别逼我了，我不要上幼儿园！”  
  
谈判无果，文俊辉开始考虑跟幼儿园的老师打电话，要不给miyo请个假，儿童节在家里过算了。他没有多当回事，也没有预料到miyo拒绝上学的坚定意志。饭桌上全圆佑问起什么原因，他回答说因为miyo不喜欢穿裙子，miyo立马跳起来反驳他，才不是，是因为俊辉爸爸没有穿给我看！他说女孩子穿裙子漂亮，可他不是女孩，也没有穿裙子，但整天都有老师同学说我俊辉爸爸漂亮，他骗人！  
  
全圆佑轻轻皱眉，“不要指着别人说话，也不要说话大声，这样很不礼貌。”  
  
miyo赶紧认错说对不起，低下头嘟哝说欺负小孩。  
  
全圆佑笑开，摸摸她的脑袋说为什么俊辉爸爸非穿不可？  
  
miyo转下眼珠，扑到全圆佑耳边说了几句话，这下两人看过来的目光让文俊辉不安了。他在圈内常听见男演员上综艺穿女装的事，为了活跃气氛或单纯恶搞。他倒是不抵触，在电视上看到的话也会觉得有趣好玩，但落到自己身上就有点抗拒。男人的身体比起女人来少了太多蜿蜒曲折，没什么看头，也没什么意思，就算穿了裙子能有什么好看？  
  
他转移注意力说啊今天的菜真好吃，各位吃好了的话我就端去洗咯。说着就赶紧端起碗筷开溜，撤回几步小声警告全圆佑不要瞎想。  
  
miyo在一旁伸臂欢呼，“噢耶明天也不用上幼儿园！”  
  
夜里文俊辉捧着手机浏览网页，全圆佑跟他讲在医院里发生的几场闹剧，又突然来一句其实你试试的话会很好看。文俊辉就说不要跟一起孩子起哄，难道你也四岁？  
  
“miyo不上学你会更辛苦，她安静不了。”  
  
文俊辉深吸口气，“是吗。”  
  
然后事实证明全圆佑是对的。miyo不上学的这几天文俊辉跟老师讲是因为身体不适，任miyo光着脚不穿鞋在地板和沙发上踩来踩去，把东西撞得东倒西歪，反正人没事就行。  
  
他倒在床上背台词，偶尔miyo抓着小汽车来找他玩，或者端着童话书过来让他讲。刚开始还能应付，发觉miyo的精力好像用不完之后就有些不适应了，她从卧室跑到客厅，把电视剧音量调到最大，文俊辉睡午觉的时间被无情扼杀。  
  
她一个人能制造出十个人的动静，文俊辉背台词背了半天一面都没背进去。于是提议要不一起画画吧，拿来彩笔和纸张，终于把miyo的行动范围限制在茶几上。他感慨自己的机灵聪慧，瞥见miyo正在给小人涂色，涂的面积很大，问画的什么呀，miyo说是公主爸爸，穿裙子的爸爸。  
  
文俊辉说为什么不是穿王子服的爸爸？  
  
miyo反问为什么不能是公主爸爸？  
  
文俊辉沉默几秒，这点上你跟全圆佑真像，胡说八道的时候总是理直气壮。  
  
miyo哼着歌继续涂色，画完之后非要贴在全圆佑的电脑桌，说什么这样就可以战无不胜啦！她把玩具全铺在地上，文俊辉走几步就会踢飞一个。他又想到可以找彩纸给miyo做手工，可是如果miyo把剪刀甩地上的话，会很危险吧？  
  
等到全圆佑回到家，一地的汽车和玩偶排成排，桌上没有饭菜，看得出文俊辉是强撑着不打瞌睡，坐地毯上陪miyo玩拼图。  
  
他问miyo难道真的打算一辈子待在家不上学，俊辉爸爸是不能一直顺从你的。  
  
miyo小声说明明圆佑爸爸也想看。  
  
眼看儿童节临近，miyo快请了一星期的假，老师来催，问是不是重病，儿童节表演还能不能参加。文俊辉答不了，他问miyo是不是真的不要去幼儿园，活动不参加的话，别人就不能知道我们miyo跳舞多好看，长得有多漂亮。  
  
miyo想了想，“不去也没事，如果有同学家长认出你是电影明星，会有很多人上来要求合影签名，我不高兴，圆佑爸爸也找你谈话，让我监督你。”  
  
“谈什么话？”  
  
“就像是……上次你跟别的女人吃饭，圆佑爸爸把你带房间去那次，还要上锁，不让我偷听。”  
  
文俊辉慌乱几秒，然后赶紧说：“不是那样的，那位是同行，只是碰巧。”  
  
他开始认为有必要跟全圆佑好好谈谈，关于教育，也关于不能让小孩子知道的事。他也意识到再不好好看剧本背台词的话到时候正式开机怕跟不上，他哄miyo说等这部戏拍完，找时间一定会穿，但是miyo不可以不上学，也不可以在外面说不该说的话。miyo是多机灵的人，立马知道是假话，跑去拿电话拨通一个号码，让文俊辉再说一遍，她要录下来。文俊辉接过来看见是全圆佑的号码，他轻掩听筒说哇，你们真的是一伙的吗？  
  
miyo摇头，让他快点说，说完之后第二天她立马去上学，表演也会参加。那边的全圆佑已经开始疑惑，问家里出什么事，声音仿佛实体化，文俊辉手心微痒。  
  
他接起来放在耳边，在miyo期待的眼神里独自紧张。全圆佑很有耐心，那边有纸张翻动的声音和全圆佑平稳的呼吸，光是这样听着就觉得时间焦灼漫长。过一会儿，有人在喊：全医生。  
  
文俊辉很想开玩笑说“你女儿用不上学要威胁我是不是不像话”，又在全圆佑压低声音说“等一下有空的时候我再给你打”后没了脾气，他挂断电话前说辛苦啦圆佑爸爸，全圆佑说嗯，抱歉今天回家会晚，可以不用等，早点休息吃饭。  
  
Miyo的表情从期待兴奋垮成失落，甚至有点悲愤的意思，摇头说大人果然靠不住、不可信，转头去向自己的房间玩小汽车芭比娃娃。  
  
文俊辉坐在原地出神，想往沙发上躺一会儿，想起几年前某一天。他躺着跟全圆佑闲聊，说自己有天做梦，说梦见自己变成一个大胖子，肚子又挺又胀，像吃多了又不像。低头看不见脚，走路费劲，左摇右晃的时候地板都会震动，活像只恐龙大象，想全圆佑出现帮忙，又怕全圆佑转头逃走，就坐在沙发上，不敢照镜子，知道是噩梦心里依旧怕得要命。过一会儿突然说到自己在剧组遇见同事的小孩，三四岁，话都说不清楚还到处炫耀着唱英文歌、背唐诗，穿着那种吱吱响的鞋，啪叽啪叽，跑步小企鹅一样摇晃。听说还有那种会发光的鞋，夜里五种颜色的灯闪，别提多酷炫。要是我养，大概会买件连身的玩偶服，小小的在街上跑，一定可爱得要命——哦全先生，你想要的话我也给你买一件，你们一起翘腿坐长椅上喝饮料，我拍照。  
  
全圆佑听得时正经时笑，说我懂了，你是不是想养小孩，那现在来生吧。文俊辉当没听见，问你有没有想过变老，坐轮椅上什么都做不了，可以养猫养狗，但是它们也不会说话，独立坐着看阳台那边的日升日落，好像是有点怪寂寞。  
  
文俊辉眯了一会儿就到从中午到傍晚，miyo自己吃点零食解决，很罕见的没有打扰。反正全圆佑回来晚，他也不想做饭，嘱咐miyo早点洗洗睡，自己看窗外的绯色霞光。  
  
其实应该回到卧室再做才对，但是全圆佑回到家在开门后要跟他亲嘴，嘴里有点酒的辣味，手伸进衣服里摸他的腰，捏弄他的乳头和臀肉。两人相触的嘴唇彼此连接纠缠，皮肤开始慢慢变得火热。文俊辉背脊贴上墙壁，他在躲，含糊地说，回房间去，回房间去。全圆佑像是耍赖，压上来后直接撩起他的衣服埋首舔弄，回答说总得补偿什么。在客厅做的经历不是没有，但那是在有孩子之前。有孩子之后不仅做爱的地点收敛，次数也少，因为怕孩子半夜醒会发现、看到。  
  
他把文俊辉的双腿分开，架在腰侧，一边缠着文俊辉的唇瓣咬一边手伸向文俊辉后面，想起没有润滑扩张，太莽撞大概率会受伤。有些遗憾地隔着衣料顶，突然叫文俊辉妈妈，说希望妈妈穿裙子、生小孩。文俊辉是下意识夹紧，他不敢出声，孩子的房间离得近，又隔不了音，没什么东西可抓。全圆佑来劲，握住他的性器搓弄，俯身在他耳边继续，自顾自说是那种不过膝的连衣裙，或是怀孕的准妈妈穿的孕妇裙。挺大肚子脊椎会累，后期不能久站，走路辛苦，四个月后才可以做爱，撩起裙子进去操，隔着肚皮感受小孩。要不乘骑吧，我看你在我面前脸红喘息，颠簸得发丝起跳，闷声闷气。生下来后孩子会吸你的乳头，小舌头又舔又卷，你会像做爱一样脸红吗？还是不要吧，会有人说你色，那样的表情也只有我能看到。怀孕的人夜里会涨奶，难受的话我可以帮忙，摸或亲都行。我只是希望你不要难受到哭或睡不着，或许我们可以做爱做一整夜，爽的话应该顾不上吧？  
  
文俊辉被说得面红耳赤，加上全圆佑撸动他的阴茎，小幅度地痉挛后几欲射出，全圆佑不让，拿拇指堵着，把他半搂半抱带去浴室。衣服脱下来扔衣篓，全圆佑贴着他亲他，舌头舔进口腔，轻刮上颚，一只手腾出来摸他的屁股，在察觉到后穴开始试探性伸进手指扩张，文俊辉反射性缩了一下。  
  
全圆佑讲，我不是真的想你做女人，我是觉得你能怀孕的话一定变得更白软，像饱含蜜汁的肉质果，熟透了，手指按下去都会有小坑，气味芳香迷人。平常照镜子苦恼脸是不是变肿变不好看，情绪波动大，一时问我有没有变丑一时勾着我手说晚上要不要做爱。  
  
他很顺利地伸进去，被温暖地裹着，再进去第二根、第三根，文俊辉有些不适地眯眼嗯哼，往下微蹲。全圆佑的手指在里面动动，埋首用牙齿亲咬着文俊辉红肿挺立的乳尖，再用舌头舔。他把文俊辉的腿架在自己腰间，靠着墙，用手指抽插几个来回，换上真家伙的进入让文俊辉叫出声来。全圆佑哄他，亲他，说要小点声，妈妈想让孩子听见吗？如果知道家长在浴室做的话，影响不好。  
  
文俊辉攀着全圆佑肩膀，在抽插顶撞中摇晃，晕头晕脑。全圆佑把文俊辉后穴撑圆，肠壁热情地贴上来，温暖紧致，仿佛吸吮着的另一张嘴。他抽插得又快又准，看文俊辉仰头凸起的喉结，在快感中沉沦升腾。瞬间更强烈的欲念和冲动占据他，按着文俊辉更加用力地操弄，挺腰收腰，淋漓得泻了一腿。两人背脊渗出汗，全圆佑伸手调到适合的温度，打开花洒，狭小空间情欲蒸腾，热气蒸腾。全圆佑顶的同时摸文俊辉的胸乳和臀，仍在叫：俊、老婆、妈妈、公主爸爸。  
  
四种称呼，连带着四种羞耻，文俊辉脸通红，是热得，也是羞得：不要这样。  
  
全圆佑说，好，那你叫我。  
  
他退出来让文俊辉撅起屁股手撑在浴缸边沿，再次捅进抽插，肉体拍击声在哗啦水声里依旧入耳，放大般清晰响亮。全圆佑看着文俊辉陷下去的背脊线绵延到身下，撞得再狠些，问他：怎么不叫呢？  
  
文俊辉扣住浴缸壁的手指泛白，低着头大口喘气，全圆佑没听清，他俯身下去，胸膛贴着文俊辉背脊。  
  
听到后屏住口气，交叠着挺进抽出，顶着软肉内射出来。文俊辉撑不住要下滑，全圆佑揽起他抱进浴缸里，两个男人进去水会从边沿漫出。全圆佑手伸进去给他洗，看到文俊辉下意识打开腿，俯身跟文俊辉亲嘴，就眯着眼像要睡去似的说话，说你怎么任何情况下都那样好看。我有时想如果我不在家，你会不会也这样张着腿想着我自慰。我偶尔羡慕双性有调情的蕾丝内衣，半透明的，又或是束缚装，把关键位置全暴露出来，我想你穿上不输任何人，怕你害羞，问我什么癖好——哦不对，不对，其实制服也行，穿好之后我来脱。我可以给你口交，服侍你，要做多少次可以你说了算。  
  
文俊辉不敢听这些，他想起又起不来。这个时候已经知道全圆佑是故意，醉没醉不重要。只是突然想这大人小孩怎么都一个样，一个撒娇似的耍赖，一个耍赖似的撒娇。  
  
知道开口后就不能回转，他还是这样说：  
  
“那就穿裙子、生小孩。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
